


Physical Affection?

by mythicait



Series: Rowcan Oneshots [4]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, PDA, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: This is for my darling Isa (@nalgenewhore), who’s been working really hard and she’s been doing so amazing ilysm sweetheart <3 <3 <3Just cute relationship fluff for Rowan x Lorcan in which Lorcan has a bad day and needs some cuddles.
Relationships: Lorcan Salvaterre/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowcan - Relationship, rorcan
Series: Rowcan Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468663
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Physical Affection?

Lorcan didn’t bother knocking. He had a key and he didn’t have any patience, so he just unlocked the door and strode into Rowan’s apartment. 

Since it was a Saturday and lucky people didn’t have to work Saturdays, Rowan was already home and reclining on the couch. When he saw Lorcan, he shifted as if he was going to get up, but he didn’t get the chance.

As soon as he had walked through the door, Lorcan had kicked off his shoes and walked over to collapse on the couch next to Rowan. Smiling slightly, Rowan relaxed back onto the cushions. Lorcan had texted him sporadically during the day so he knew he was going to come home exhausted from the stupid clients he had been dealing with. 

What did surprise Rowan was Lorcan wrapping his arms around his waist and shifting until he was pressed against him. Normally Rowan was the one instigating cuddling but he was more than okay with this. Reaching up, he carded his fingers through Lorcan’s hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

Lorcan buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck and sighed, finally feeling the tension seep from his body. 

“That bad, huh?”

Lorcan just grunted and he laughed at the irritated sound. 

Muting the show he had been watching, Rowan just sat in silence with his boyfriend. They didn’t get much time like this, just to be near and relax together. Usually they were either with friends - and Lorcan wasn’t comfortable with pda - or they were ripping each other’s clothes off. Like it had too many times lately, the thought of asking Lorcan to move in with him rose to the forefront of his mind and he pushed it down. Even if he loved the idea of seeing him like this more often, unguarded and cuddly, he wasn’t sure if Lorcan _wanted_ to yet. 

And besides, the sounds of shouting and laughter rose in the stairwell outside his apartment and he knew their peace was about to be shattered. 

Rowan loved their friends, but he sighed, knowing Lorcan would pull away.

Unlike Lorcan, Aelin used her key to his apartment liberally. Opening the door, she crowded in with Fenrys, Connall, and Nehemia pouring in after her. Still, Lorcan didn’t move and Rowan was starting to think he had fallen asleep, since Aelin had spied them and was now staring.

Her head cocked to the side and Rowan almost groaned. 

“Is that physical affection? From Lorcan Salvaterre?” she asked teasingly, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. 

Rowan felt Lorcan growl more than he actually heard it. “I had a shit day and I wanted to hug my boyfriend. If you-”

“No, no, it’s totally fine,” Aelin said as she sat in the chair next to the couch, bright blue eyes shining with amusement as she propped her chin on her hands and continued to watch them. “I just never figured you knew how to cuddle.”

Lorcan hadn’t moved during this entire exchange, his eyes still closed and Rowan’s hand still tangled in his hair. Rowan, on the other hand, stifled a laugh at the shocked looks the others were still throwing Lorcan. _He_ might have seen Lor like this before, but the others definitely hadn’t. 

“It’s honestly adorable, you should do it more often,” Fenrys commented.

Raising his head, Lorcan glared at the grinning blondes but to Rowan’s utter joy, his arms only tightened around his waist. 

They spent the evening like that. With their friends piled onto the chairs and floor around them and Lorcan with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. 

He said yes later that night when Rowan asked him to move in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
